Creative Characters
These are the list of creative characters that were unseen or heard of. The Young Family A group of adoptive family relatives who each adoptive member each hold a dark secret, each member holds a dark secret by knowing each others past killings and all decide to keep it hidden from the world by forming a family. All the relatives have something in common, they all being infected by radiation giving them super mutant powers. They absorb too much of the cosmic storm, and they been training to control their powers and keep their secret from being revealed. James Young:The adoptive father of the Young family, secret:committing a crime for working a organization he used to love. Sierra Young:The adoptive mother of the Young family, secret:killing and getting revenge on some people their responsible for their boyfriend's, his partner, other peoples deaths in Geo City and it's destruction. Jonathan Young:The only adoptive son of the Young family, secret:committing crimes in the past along with the other two. Brianna Young:The adoptive daughter of the Young family, secret:committing crimes in the past along with the other two. Samantha Young:The only African-American adoptive daughter of the Young family, secret:committing crimes in the past along with other two. Holly Young:The last and youngest adoptive daughter of the Young family, secret:committing crimes at the dog pound she used to work after getting out of a coma due to the storm. Growlie:A Pokemon who pretends to be a rare puppy animal who is James best friend and pet, secret:committed a murder to protect James, extremely loyal and never left his master's side, also infected by radiation. Allies Anti-Hunters A organization which consists of a group of serial killers. Each teams is an alter ego who kills people who treats animals badly and ruins their environment with no care only for their own greedy purposes. The allies of the Young family know who they are but they insist of standing aside and not interfere with their work, they would not answer any questions revolving about them or their identities. Wolf Shadow Hunter:Jonathan's alter ego and the leader of the organization, he is paired with Fox Silent. Fox Silent:Brianna's alter ego and the vice-leader of the organization, she is paired with Wolf Shadow Hunter. Stealth Cat:Samantha's alter ego and a member of the organization, she is paired with Aiming Bird. Aiming Bird:Kaname's alter ego and a member of the organization, he is paired with Stealth Cat. Long Arm Strong:Granite's alter ego and a member of the organization, he is paired with Bluey Artist. Bluey Artist:Lady Blue's alter ego and a member of the organization, she is pared with Long Arm Strong. Shiny Sharp:Silver's alter ego and a member of the organization, she is paired with Slither Reaper. Slither Reaper:Itachi's alter ego and a member of the organization, he is paired with Shiny Sharp. Dr.Kuroi Karasu:A mysterious unidentified person who takes as the team's surgeon, he does his work alone. The Four Animal Recruits Four animals taken shelter by Jonathan when hunted, Jonathan told about each of their pasts and decide to join his alliance group when he was observing them of their powers and made them part of the "Anti-Hunters". Granite:A rabbit who escape the fate of General Woundwort and his team then took shelter by Jonathan who made him part of his team, known as "Long Arm Strong". Lady Blue:A blue fox who escapes from White Deer Park along with her daughter Silver, after the death of her husband and other son she left farthing wood with daughter when being hunted after getting food Jonathan came told her everything she allow to be part of the "Anti-Hunters", known as "Bluey Artist". Silver:Another blue fox who escapes from White Deer Park, after wondering about her mother's night outs she followed her and knew she was working the "Anti-Hunters", Jonathan wanted her to join and her a name called "Silver", after Jonathan told her everything what was going on at farthing wood she agreed to join, known as "Shiny Sharp". Itachi:A weasel who was found unconscious by Jonathan after the Watership incident, he was angry to be in comfort of a human and also confuse about Jonathan giving him a name called "Itachi" meaning weasel in Japanese, Itachi want answers and Jonathan gave it to him still wasn't approved but eventually agreed to join his team, known as "Slither Reaper". Fraternal Twin Sheepdogs Two fraternal twin sheepdogs who takes the suspicion on the Young family for being connected with murders that happened a few weeks and the murders that took place months ago. Duke:A sheepdog who takes suspicion on the family after the farmer's disappearance, but abandons it when he took a very interest in Silver. Stamps:Duke's kid sister who's worried about her brother hanging with the young family in suspicion of being connected with the murders. Unlucky Misfit Thirteen A group that considers of thirteen animals of different species, six hyenas, a cat, two alien cats, a rat, a iguana, a puffin, a penguin and a vulture. Jonathan (dressed as Wolf Shadow Hunter) brutally murders the animals owners. Others were found in their original habitats, the animals were persuaded and offered a second chance and they join him. The animals were offered to distract any superhero if they get too close to the Anti-Hunters killer spree or getting too close to the Young family's past. Snooky Wookums:An alien cat who takes as the leader due to being an evil mastermind who uses his cuteness and smarts get around others. Delilah:Another alien cat who takes as the team's second-in-command who knows 9 different types of kung fu. Bud and Lou:Twin hyenas that use to be pets of the Joker. Isis:A Siamese cat who is seductive and a master thief, like her owner Catwoman. Artie:A puffin who use to be a pet, along with Griff and Waddles, of the Penguin. Griff:A vulture who use to be a pet, along with Artie and Waddles, of the Penguin. Waddles:A penguin who use to be a pet, along with Artie and Griff, of the Penguin. Ignatius:A Green iguana who use to be a pet of Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor when he died by a mysterious supernatural force. Jimmy:A rat who often gets tortured and pushed around by others, he takes the part by being the team's surveillance. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed:Three insane hyenas that agreed to do it for food, they often like their job due to enjoying torturing and playing jokes on people. Spiders Cafe Owned and run by the former officers of Baroque Works who takes as the Young family's bodyguards and agents. Two officers had special abilities while five have powers from eating Devil Fruit. Paula:A barmaid who had eaten Spike-Spike Fruit, she is paired with Ms.Goldenweek due to the face both their partners refuse to escape from jail. Ms.Goldenweek:A young girl who works as a painter, she is paired with Paula due to the fact both their partners refuse to escape from jail. Mr.4:A tall and overweight man who works as a pizza delivery boy, she is usually paired with Ms.Merry Christmas and Lassoo. Ms.Merry Christmas:A middle-aged women who serves food while dressed as a princess who had eaten the Mole-Mole Fruit, she is usually paired with Mr.4 and Lassoo. Lassoo:A gun who became a living Dachshund from eaten the Mutt-Mutt Fruit, Model:Dachshund who serves as the cafe's mascot, she is usually paired with Mr.4 and Ms.Merry Christmas. Mr.5:A fireman who had eaten the Bomb-Bomb Fruit, he is usually paired with Ms.Valentine. Ms.Valentine:A chocolate lady who had eaten the Kilo-Kilo Fruit, she is usually paired with Mr.5. Agents Eight members who are former members of the CP9 organization who takes as the Young family's bodyguards and agents. Each member had special use in Six Powers and five possess Devil Fruit. Rob Lucci:One of the three strongest members of the team who had eaten the Cat-Cat Fruit, Model:Leopard. Hattori:Lucci's pet pigeon who is very loyal to him and exhibits human traits. Kaku:One of the three strongest members of the team who had eaten the Ox-Ox Fruit, Model:Giraffe Jabra:One of the three strongest members of the team who had eaten the Mutt-Mutt Fruit, Model:Wolf. Blueno:A tall man who has eaten the Door-Door Fruit. Kumadori:A large man who honors the samurai code of honor very heavily and fights with his monk staff. Fukuro:A big man with a big mouth who can't be trusted with anyone's secrets. KalifaThe only female in the group who has eaten the Bubble-Bubble Fruit. Psychics Two humans who possess supernatural powers and has the ability to use spirit energy, they are former members Minoru Kamiya:Minoru takes part as being the doctor for the Young family and their allies. Kaname Hagiri:Kaname takes part as being the scout, he also as an alter ego when he became the member of the Anti-Hunters. Arrancar Five Arrancar that are Hollows that have their masks removed and gained Shinigami-like powers. Like Shinigami, each have their own Zanpakutō which they can release their Resurrección forms via a command phrase followed by the name of the sword. These were used to be Aizen's Arrancar Army. Tier Harribel:The strongest female Arrancar who is former ranked No.3 and the aspect of Sacrifice. Emilou Apacci:One of Tier Harribel's three female Fracción. Franceska Mila Rose:One of Tier Harribel's three female Fracción. Cyan Sung-Sun:One of Tier Harribel's three female Fracción. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez:The only male in the group who is former ranked No.6 and the aspect of Destruction. Category:Creative